Avail
Avail is a punk band from Richmond, Virginia. History Originally from Northern Virginia, the band formed in 1987, its members including Joe Banks, Doug Crosby, Brian Stewart and Mikey Warstler. The only original remaining member, guitar player Joe Banks, teamed up with rival band LDK's (Learning Disabled Kids) Tim Barry. They moved to Richmond in 1990, and soon, after numerous line up changes, put together a solid lineup to release their first album in 1992. Many of their lyrics center around Richmond. Avail is on 'permanent standby' as per Tim Barry's interview on Dope Sick Radio #40. Tim mentions in the interview "let's just say it's a thing of the past" Members Avail has five members. * Tim Barry - vocals (drums on first EP) * Joe Banks - guitar * Gwomper - bass * Ed Trask - drums * Beau Beau - Cheerleader Former members: * Chuck McCauley - bass * DJ Grimes - bass * Erik Larson - drums * Doug Crosby - drums Label Change Avail self-released their first LP, Satiate on Catheter-Assembly Records. It was later re-released by Lookout! Records. They released several studio releases on Lookout! and then went on to Fat Wreck Chords for One Wrench and Front Porch Stories. Most recently, they have signed on with Jade Tree Records who has recently re-released the Avail albums Dixie, 4am Friday, and Over the James. Legacy in Richmond Tim Barry is currently writing and performing solo music. Joe Banks, along with former members Erik Larson and Chuck McCauley, formed The Ghost Run in 2009. Joe Banks, Chuck McCauley and Erik Larson have also teamed up in the band Freeman. Avail is still something of a legend in the punk and hardcore scene in Richmond. Tattoos, graffiti, and sidewalk impressions bearing the "dixie" image are quite common. Discography Full Length Albums * Satiate - 1992 - Lookout! Records * Dixie - 1994 - Lookout! Records * 4am Friday - 1996 - Lookout! Records * Over the James - 1998 - Lookout! Records * One Wrench - 2000 - Fat Wreck Chords * Front Porch Stories - 2002 - Fat Wreck Chords EP's * AVAIL - 1989 - SunSpot Records (Brien Stewart -Vocals/ Tim Barry - Drums) * Reaching Out - 1989 * Attempt to Regress - 1993 - Catheter Assembly * The Fall of Richmond - 1997 - Lookout! Records - split EP with (Young) Pioneers * 100 Times - 1999 - Fat Wreck Chords Live * Live at the Kings Head Inn - 1993 - Old Glory Records * V.M. Live Presents...Avail - 1999 - Liberation Records * Live at the Bottom of the Hill in San Francisco - 1998 - Lookout! Records External links * Avail's Myspace page * Lookout! Records * Jade Tree Records * Suburban Home Records * Full Live Set from The Fest 6 * Scanner Zine interview with Beau * Tim Barry's solo music on myspace * Tim Barry's interview on DPR * The Ghost Run page Joe Banks, Chuck McCauley and Erik Larson's new band * FREEMAN Joe Banks, Chuck McCauley and Erik Larson's band * Chuck McCauley's page Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia